peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 November 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-11-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, dearly beloved, it's another John Peel's Music on BFBS." *John regrets that, due to having to be at Sound City in Newcastle, he will miss Sheila's birthday, so holds an impromptu wine tasting in tandem with recording the programme. Another compensatory factor is that the Delgados will be playing in his garden during the party the following weekend. *The sense of build-up to Peel's first live Radio 1 broadcast from Peel Acres (03 December 1998) is tangible, as he notes that the studio is being "transformed." *John also has some new glasses. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: 'Surf, Surf, Kill, Kill (7")' (Damaged Goods) *Trouble Funk: 'Still Smokin' (OST-Good To Go)' (Island) :(JP: 'I really liked go-go, and I couldn't understand why it didn't catch on better, really.') *Creeper Lagoon: 'Dear Deadly (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) John thinks this is a debut release by the band, but they had a single out on Ratfish three years earlier. He also says they are from Oxford, but quickly corrects himself. The band are from San Francisco: the label is based in Oxford. *Stereolab: 'How To Play Your Internal Organs Overnight (2xCD-Aluminum Tunes)' (Duophonic) *LOK: 'Lokpest (CDS)' (Sonet Grammofon AB) *Junior Kimbrough: 'You're Gonna Find Your Mistake (LP-God Knows I Tried)' (Fat Possum) *Devolver: 'Gunman Accountant (LP-Affecting Automobile Backbone Cunning)' (Trans Siberian Music) :(JP: 'One of the nice advantages of doing these programmes at home is that you can occasionally do two programmes at once, and incidentally some of you may have missed a John Peel's Music on BFBS last week, for which I apologise, but we're having the studio transformed, really, and transformed it is: it seems to be working OK, touch wood. It's quite exciting because it's radically different than the previous one, because now I can start the records just by pressing a button rather than by opening a fader, which is something I greatly prefer. But the main reason I mention it is that as I do this programme for you, we're also having a wine tasting, because next Tuesday is my wife Sheila's 50th birthday, and we're having a bit of a do a few days after that, and we've got to put the right wine for it, so...(tries wine on air!)...') *Chopper: 'Snuff-One (CD-Last Call For The Dancers)' (Crackle!) :(...more wine tasting, this time with Sheila present...) *Mix Master Mike: 'Well Wicked (CD-Anti-Theft Device)' (Asphodel) (JP: 'Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't play a track called Well Wicked, but this one is worth hearing.') *Mississippi Sheiks: 'Yodeling Fiddling Blues (CD-Complete Recorded Works Vol. 1)' (Document) :(JP: 'San Antonio...I used to go down there and play cricket, as a founder member of the Dallas County Cricket Club, which probably no longer exists. We used to play in the shadow of the Pearl Brewery there...we used to go and see Clarence Gatemouth Brown play in a club and drink something called Black Pearl, which was only available in the immediate area of the brewery. Perhaps I have made it up: it certainly sounds like a good story.') Was he or not? According to 12779n this website, the club was founded in 1960, certainly when he was there, but he is not listed as one of the founders. Amazingly, it is still going to this day. *Sugarbuzz: 'Overthrown (CD-Submerged)' (Parasol) *FSK: 'Altneuland (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals)' (Sub-Up-Records) *Surgeon: 'Argon (12"-Magneze)' (Downwards) *Unit 4 + 2: 'I Was Only Playing Games (Compilation CD-The Beat Scene)' (Deram) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: 'Verschwende Deine Jugend (LP-Gold Und Liebe)' (Virgin) *(news-edited out) *Man Or Astro-Man? 'A Synthesis Of Previously Unknown Substances (Compilation CD-Hang 10 Volume 1)' (American Pop Project) *Pedro The Lion: 'Of Minor Prophets And Their Prostitute Wives (CD-It's Hard To Find A Friend)' (Made In Mexico) *Medusa Cyclone: 'Beyond Earth (CD-Mr. Devil)' (Third Gear) *Bill Riley: 'Close It In' *Peter Hammill: 'Always Is Next (CD-This)' (Fie!) :(JP: 'Nice to hear him again, and good to hear that he hasn't taken the easy way out, either.') *Voigt Kampff: 'Understand (CD-Used)' (Kingsize) *Reviver Gene: 'Postcard' *Silver Jews: 'Federal Dust (CD-American Water)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) *Ryme Tyme: No Escape (12" - We Enter / No Escape) (Saigon) *Johnny & The Hurricanes: 'Crossfire (LP-Red River Rock)' (Warwick) *Raymond Scott: 'Twilight In Turkey (CD-The Music Of Raymond Scott - Reckless Nights And Turkish Twilights)' (Basta) *Los Paranoias: 'The Coolest Monkey (10")' (Soundclash) *Delgados: 'Smaller Mammals (CD-Domestiques)' (Chemikal Underground) *9 Nickel: 'Capricorn (12")' (Marine Parade) File ;Name *John Peel 1998-11-01ab (both hours) ;Length *01:55:35 ;Other *In the second half of the recording, a couple of parts repeat amid silent passages. *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes